


El Doctor

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet se habia estado comportando algo extraño desde que regreso junto con Drift a la Luz Perdida y todos se preocuparon por el, sobre todo su mejor amigo espadachín</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble de bloc de notas en el celular, tan tipico de mi.  
> Espero que les guste

El pobre Doctor Ratchet llevaba días de comportarse de una forma bastante extraña y lo peor era de que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba lo que ocurría el simplemente regalaba una sonrisa falsa y decía "no es nada".

La tripulación hablaba con Rodimus sobre el tema ya que todos se preocupan por el médico. Tanto que incluso el capitán Megatron propuso como misión a Rung invitarle un trago a Ratchet para que este hablara, cosa que logró a medias porque a la mitad de la conversación el mech doctor se levanto, dio las gracias y se disculpó alegando cansancio por tanto trabajo. 

Era cierto que cuando regreso de haber traído a Drift de vuelta se le veía increíblemente feliz. Pero algo paso, algo no andaba bien entre ellos que hacia que el viejo médico se le viera algo distraído en la bahía médica, lo que era raro. Nadie sospecharía que Drift fuera el culpable de sus penas porque se les veía hablar constantemente. Nadie pensaría nada a excepción del psicólogo de la nave que con esos pocos minutos de conversación le bastaron para darse una idea. 

Ratchet iba caminando por un pasillo después de excusarse con el amistoso mech con cejas y paso por el laboratorio donde se asomó lentamente por las puertas abiertas. Lo primero que vio fue a Brainstorm y a Náutica platicando en una esquina mientras se veía al científico loco meter la mitad del cuerpo en lo que parecía ser un cañón de fusión enorme. Después recorrió la óptica y con el ceño entrecerrado vio como Perceptor combinaba algunos líquidos en tubos de ensayo mientras Drift que estaba sentado en la mesa a su lado reía por uno de los comentarios del científico. Fue ahí cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró sorprendido. 

-Tengo un diagnóstico para lo que le pasa Doctor- dijo Rung sonriéndole contentó. 

-me asustaste Rung- aclaro intentando cambiar el tema pero no lo logro. 

-Discúlpame por eso. Ratchet, puedo preguntar? Todo ese comportamiento deprimente y hostil es porque, tienes celos?- miro directo al Doctor, hablándole con suave voz como era costumbre en el. 

Ratchet río levemente y dio un rápido y sutil vistazo al interior del laboratorio -siempre tan directo no es así?- 

-ese es mi trabajo, me temo- Rung dio un paso a un lado mientras estiraba el brazo como forma de invitación al otro mech para que comenzarán a caminar -un pasillo no es buen lugar para hablar de estos temas- 

El médico asintió y camino. Unos pasillos más tarde ya estaban en la oficina de Rung aclarando la situación.  
-Yo...no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, o tal vez si, pero no me lo quería admitir- comenzó Ratchet sentándose en el alféizar frente al asiento del psicólogo.

-Es algo totalmente natural. Y para serte honesto, me alegra que por fin te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes- prosiguió Rung acomodándose elegantemente en su lugar. 

-Lo dices como si tu te hubieras dado cuenta antes que yo- 

-oh pero si lo hice. Desde qué hablaron de su pasado, la forma en la que Drift hablaba de ti. La forma en la que hablan los dos sobre el otro. Como se miran o conviven. Si me preguntarán diría que son casi igual de unidos que Chromedome y Rewind- 

Ratchet no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por eso, era tan obvio y no se había dado cuenta?. 

-Ratchet...-Rung se estiró un poco para tomar la mano de este-...Drift había estado viniendo por órdenes de Rodimus. Pero aunque mi confidencialidad Doctor=Paciente es muy importante para mi, sólo voy a revelarte que no debes sentir celos, habla con el- 

El Doctor no quería sonreír, estaba luchando internamente por no descubrir su sonrisa así que apretó la mano de Rung como despedida y también para transmitirle un gracias. Al salir de ahí fue directo a buscar al espadachín. 

Dio vuelta rumbo al laboratorio cuando se estrelló contra el motivo de sus pesares -Perdón Drift- 

-Mi error- respondió riendo por lo sucedido - ademas justo estaba buscándote- puso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo aún sonriendo

-a si? Cuál es el motivo?- después de decir esto el mech de espadas pasó la mano que tenía en el hombro del médico hasta la muñeca del mismo brazo y lo guió hasta el cuarto de combustible que era usado por Gateway y Tailgate para pescar piezas de legisladores. 

-bueno, Percy y yo habíamos estado hablando de ti porque a nosotros nos has estado preocupando mucho. Bueno, a toda la tripulación pero Perceptor decidió hablar más conmigo sobre el tema porque asume que somos más cercanos....y he, pues, el punto es de que un tiempo has estado más serio de lo normal y Primus sabe que te pasa pero me hace sentir tan triste que....-

Ratchet estallo en risas. Una verdadera sonata de su sensual voz acabada por el tiempo. 

-que es tan gracioso?...- 

-Lo tonto que soy- contesto terminando de reír lentamente. Drift parpadeo confundido -Drift....- tomó la cabeza de este con ambas manos sobresaltandolo por el acto -.... que sientes por mi?- 

Drift casi pierde los ópticos por el exaltó -que siento por ti? Como que, que siento por ti?....yo....yo....me estas cambiando el tema- 

-es relevante - 

-pues, lo que siento por ti. Tu que sientes por mi?- 

-yo pregunte primero niño- 

El mech espadachín tomó con sus manos las que estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y ensancho su sonrisa -siento que...la chispa me crece cada vez que hablo contigo. Siento ganas de estar contigo todo el tiempo aunque me grites que estas ocupado. Siento que me muero cuando te veo triste así que dime porque pits has estado comportándote tan deprimido-

Ratchet acercó su cara a la de Drift rozando su nariz con la contraria mientras miraba directamente a los ópticos de este -quieres que te lo diga o quieres que termine de acercarme?- 

Los ventiladores del más joven se encendieron de repente y eso le dio al doctor la respuesta que necesitaba. Término con la distancia entre ambos besándole lentamente de forma sencilla para después marcar un paso un poco más profundo pero sin llegar a ser desesperado. 

-wow- dijo Drift después de que se separaron. 

-wow?....- 

-si....eres tan...wow- 

-mocoso-


End file.
